sith_reformfandomcom-20200213-history
Sphere of Sith Doctrine
The Sphere of Sith Doctrine oversees and controls the exploration, discovery, and dissemination of arcane and historical knowledge. Keeping records of events, developing Force powers, rituals, and rites, and debating and refining the Sith Reform’s understanding of Force theory are some of Sith Doctrine’s most sacred duties, as well as ensuring an understanding and fanatical devotion to the philosophies of the movement. Branches The Sphere of Sith Doctrine is divided into three broad groups, each of which is tasked with specific duties and requires specific skills. Members of this Sphere will gain titles based on their branch and rank, Branch Rank Name. Example: Archival Cleric Tannado. Archival The Archival branch of Sith Doctrine is tasked with guarding and overseeing the use of the libraries of the Sith Reform. Archivists will, based on their level, oversee the three libraries of the Reform - the Archive of Knowledge, which contains texts that any may access, including treatises on basic Force power instruction, galactic history, and Force theory; the Archive of Power, which contains texts that may prove dangerous to the reader or those around them if used improperly; and the Archive of Mysteries, which contains the most dangerous texts and many relics and artifacts. Archivists from ranks Aspirant to Rector have access to the Archive of Knowledge only and are tasked with assisting others in research and study. Archival Clerics may access the Archive of Power as well, and are tasked with overseeing the usage of the texts therein to ensure the safety and growth of all involved. Archival Ecclesiastes may access any of the above and must oversee and provide assistance to those granted access to the Archive of Mysteries in particular. Archivists of the appropriate level may bring in additional, lower-ranked help to an Archive if the need arises. Some few may be trusted enough to be invited to Ginungagap’s world, Ma’ehmaq, and access his personal library, the Archive Apocrypha. Research The Research branch of Sith Doctrine is tasked with exploring the Force and how it may be applied to a variety of scenarios, from combat to enlightenment to necromancy. Research projects will be approved of and/or assigned by Research Ecclisiasts. Operations Members of the Operations branch of Sith Doctrine use practical applications of various Force techniques to assist in missions carried out and led by members of other Spheres. Operations members may provide combat support for the military, assist with intelligence gathering or provide other support for Intelligence missions, or provide protection and counsel on diplomatic missions. There are two main types of missions members of Operations may be sent on. The first is a Retrieval mission, where the Ops member is tasked with finding and bringing back lore, artifacts, relics, or other objects or knowledge that the Reform can benefit from. The second is a Support Mission, where the Ops member is tasked with accompanying a group commanded by someone from a different Sphere. They will help keep the group safe from Force-based threats and may override command decisions if they believe it will lead to unnecessary danger. Members of the Operations Branch have a slightly different title structure, calling themselves "Ops" Rank Name instead of the full branch name. Example: Ops Cleric Tannado Rank Structure Diocese The Diocese is the leader of the Sphere of Sith Doctrine and can be addressed by either title or simply as “My Lord/My Lady.” This individual must be at least the rank of Darth and will typically be a member of the Sith Reform’s Council. The Diocese must also be an expert in galactic history, mythology, and arcane knowledge, and must be able to manipulate, destroy, and create powerful rituals and relics. The Diocese directs investigations into historical, philosophical, or arcane matters, constructs and shapes classes for the education or re-education of movement members, guides or leads explorations into locations suspected of being important in a historical or arcane context, and oversees the general operations of the Sphere. The Diocese will teach classes when there are not enough Ecclisiasts or Clerics available. Ecclesiast The Ecclisiasts of the Sphere of Sith Doctrine assist the Oracle in leading its affairs. They must be the rank of Darth and should be capable of utilizing powerful rituals and relics to affect a positive or desired outcome. Ecclisiasts are, in essence, the heads of their particular Branch, helping the Diocese direct and oversee the Branch's duties in more detail. They should be competent in matters of galactic history and should be familiar with advanced Force theory subjects, such as the nature of Light, Dark, and Balance. Archival Archival Ecclisiasts help the Diocese write lessons, and teach classes when Archival Clerics are not available. Archival Ecclisiasts must be present when someone outside the Sphere is making use of the Archive of Mysteries. Research Research Ecclisiasts help direct fields of Force-study, leading the Reform's efforts to understand and control the Force more efficiently and effectively. Operations Operations Ecclisiasts evaluate missions and needs to determine what Ops rank a mission requires, and go on missions when necessary. Cleric Clerics of Sith Doctrine oversee the bulk of the Sphere’s day-to-day affairs. They must be at least the rank of Lord and should have experience conducting or assisting with dangerous rituals and handling dangerous relics. Archival Archival Clerics assist Ecclisiasts and the Diocese in writing lessons, and teach the majority of the lessons. Archival Clerics must be present when someone outside the Sphere is making use of the Archive of Power. Research Research Clerics perform the bulk of the studies and rites and rituals done in the Sphere, assisting Ecclisiasts when needed for more complex rituals. Operations Operations Clerics assist Ecclisiasts in determining who will go on what missions, and they lead most retrieval missions. Rector Rectors make up the majority of the Sphere’s ranks. They must be at least the rank of Sith within the Sith Reform and be capable of providing support during rituals and the exploration of dangerous relics. A Rector’s main duties include assisting students taught by Clerics in their studies, and doing most of the legwork required for exploring places of power and seeking out relics and hidden knowledge. Archival Archival Rectors man the Archive of Knowledge and assist in the studies of those present. They help Clerics teach classes. Research Research Rectors assist in rituals and rites, providing bodies and extra energy when required. Operations Operations Rectors make up the bulk of those sent on retrieval or support missions. Aspirant Aspirants are the base rank of the Sphere of Sith Doctrine. They must be at least the rank of Apprentice and must be dedicated to learning about galactic history, Force theory, and Force techniques, powers, and rituals. An Aspirant’s Apprenticeship is one focused almost entirely on the development of the individual’s mind and curiosity. Aspirants must prove themselves worthy of promotion within the Sphere or will be told to find another focus. If an Aspirant appears unable or unwilling to learn what they are being taught, if they disobey direct orders from a higher-ranking member of the Sphere, or if they endanger themselves or others without sufficient gain, they will be removed from the Sphere immediately. Aspirants assist their master in their master's branch of the Sphere and have no direct branch duties themselves. Required Knowledge The following are texts and information that members of the Sphere of Sith Doctrine will be required to understand. Memorization is not required, but a significant familiarity and the ability to quickly remember or reference the information is. The acquisition of this knowledge will take up the bulk of an Aspirant’s time in the Sphere and some of their time after promotion to Rector. ''Why Are We Here? The Events That Led to the Great Galactic War'' This collection of lessons was taught by Gin Tsun, given as lectures and recorded by his apprentice. The lessons expand on the line of historical events that directly influenced the Great Galactic War in some manner, from the disappearance to the Celestials to the Jedi Civil War. ''History’s Forgotten Chapters: The Ones and Abeloth'' Another collection of lessons by Gin Tsun, History’s Forgotten Chapters teach about monumental galactic events that are often overlooked as being irrelevant to the present state of affairs. Of particular import is the lesson on the Ones and Abeloth, which provide vital information for any who seek to experiment with the Force. Information on the Celestials Members of the Sphere may find their own sources to learn about the Celestials and related topics, including, but not exclusive to: The Kwa, the Gree, Mnggal-Mnggal, hyperspace anomalies/barriers, Centerpoint Station, the Maw. Information on the Rakata The galaxy-spanning Infinite Empire was built by the Rakata and ruled for 10,000 years. Their technology and influences still echo today, and learning about them is vital to interpreting that influence. Information on the Je’daii Order While the Sith have existed in a more-or-less consistent state for tens of thousands of years, the Jedi Order’s predecessors were remarkably different from the Light Side-wielders of today. The power and philosophy of the lost Je’daii open numerous avenues to powers unknown to modern Jedi. Information on Force Theory concepts Members of the Sphere of Sith Doctrine must be familiar with an understand of the Dark Side, the Light Side, Balance between the two, and Force practices that ignore them altogether. They must also be familiar with the theory of the Aspects of the Force: Unifying, Cosmic, Living, and Physical.